fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grand Adventure 2
The Grand Adventure: The Sequel (also known as The Grand Adventure 2) is an action adventure fantasy film and a sequel to The Grand Adventure. Jaune Tom made a brief appearance in Tom Cat's flashback. Plot Tom (Mewsette and Jaune Tom's son and Robespierre's brother) always chased Jerry (Timothy's cousin) around and Jerry always plays pranks on Tom. One day - Tom got left behind by his owners in the big city. He tried to catch up with them as they move away from the house. But He later gets chased away by a bulldog. The next morning - Tom saved Jerry's life after they escaped the destruction of the old house. Tom and Jerry walked through the countryside all day - as they tried to find a new home. Tom gets chased by a group of bloodthristy wolves. But Jerry came to Tom's rescue. As they continue their adventure - The Sheriff of Nottingham is hiding. He was plotting to capture Tom and Jerry and kidnap them. The next day - Tom and Jerry encountered a vixen called Sharpears who escaped from The Forester after killing and eating his farm chickens. The two later met Timothy Mouse and Little John who taught them a lesson about friendship. Scooby Doo tried to get Tom. But Mystery Inc stopped him and they drove away in their Mystery Machine car. As winter came - Tom and Jerry decided to find a house to stay until spring. Meanwhile - Sharpears came to a grouchy badger's home and kicked him out. At Mickey's farm - Tom and Jerry befriended Mickey and his pals Donald and Goofy. Mickey sold his cow. But He just brought three magic beans instead of money for food. One night - a beanstalk grew into the sky after Donald had dropped the beans into a little hole. Tom Jerry Mickey Donald and Goofy climbed up the beanstalk and explored a kingdom ruled by a villainous but childlike Giant named Willie after they woke up the next morning. The heroes found The Golden Harp who is imprisoned. After they freed the harp - the heroes encountered Willie who became furious and chased them outside the castle and down the beanstalk. Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc were curious about the stalk and they tried to help the heroes. But Mickey Donald and Goofy chopped it down sending Willie tumbling down to the ground. After bringing The Golden Harp home - Scooby and the gang befriended Tom and Jerry. Scooby felt sorry for being vicious to Tom. Willie survived the fall and later becomes friends with Tom Jerry and Scooby. When spring came - Sharpears befriended a handsome fox named Dashwood Fox and fell in love with him. The next day - Sharpears was pregnant. She and Dashwood later got married and gave birth to their cubs. Elsewhere - Gaston a hunter and his sidekick Lefou and The Sheriff were plotting to hang Friar Tuck in the haunted kingdom of Nottingham. One Night - The heroes joined up with Little John and Timothy to get Friar Tuck out of jail. The Sheriff and his men followed them in hot pursuit. But The friends had escaped. Furious that his plans are foiled - Gaston and the poacher Harasta battled Tom on a high cliff in the forest. Sharpears attacked Harasta. But She gets striked down by one of Gaston's arrows. Furious at what Gaston have done - Tom fought back with Gaston after Harasta fled. Tom prepared to destroy Gaston. But He stopped and let him go. Jerry appeared at the top and helped Tom up. Gaston sneaked up and knocked Tom and Jerry off the edge. He was about to jump after them for the kill. But Gaston lost his balance and fell into a ravine below - never to be seen again. Tom and Jerry had fallen into a lake and survived the fall. Scooby and his friends found Sharpears's body on the ground and they took her to an animal hospital the next day. At Friar Tuck's church - Tom and Jerry felt terrible. Tom wanted to save the vixen. But then - He remembered something from his childhood. His father Jaune Tom once taught him that there are things no one can fix. But as they soon discovered that Scooby and The Gang had found Sharpears and took her to an animal hospital - They became happier that Sharpears was alive. They felt great once more. The two later joined up to become new members of Mystery Inc. The Forester promised to keep peace in the woods after he encountered a young frog who is the nephew of another one. Meanwhile at his home - Scooby happily watched Tom and Jerry chasing each other after Jerry put a mousetrap on Tom's tail (presumably for old time's sake). The story concludes with Scooby saying Scooby Dooby Doo!. Cast of Characters *Tom Cat - the protagonist *Jerry Mouse - the deuteragonist *Sharpears - the secondary protagonist *Scooby Doo - the tritagonist and the narrator. He was the detective dog who works with The Mystery Gang *Timothy Mouse - Jerry's cousin *Mickey Mouse - Donald and Goofy's boss *Gaston - the main antagonist *Sheriff of Nottingham - the sneaky wolf who used to work for Prince John. But later works for Gaston *The Forester - a man who followed Harasta in hot pursuit *Goofy - one of Mickey's pals *Harasta - the tertiary antagonist *Dashwood Fox - Sharpears's mate and the secondary tritagonist *Lefou - the secondary antagonist *Shaggy Rogers - Scooby's best friend *Badger - a minor antagonist *The Forest Animals - a group of friendly creatures Trivia *The film served as a drama then the original film. *Tom and Jerry returned in The Chronicles of Thorn Valley. Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:Crossovers